1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electromagnetic shielding, and more specifically to an electromagnetically shielded enclosure having operable interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of electronic devices that rely on radiofrequency communications there is also a growing use of electronic devices in illegal activities. Electronic devices seized by law enforcement or military personnel can provide valuable information, and can help to reconstruct events that took place during a crime, a military operation, or the like. Once an electronic device is obtained from a crime scene or as part of an investigation, it is important to secure the electronic device and prevent the device from receiving further calls, text messages, emails, updates, or otherwise accessing a cellular, GPS, or other radiofrequency network. Such radiofrequency network access could destroy or alter the information contained in the device that may otherwise become important evidence. One recent technique to prevent access to a radiofrequency network by a seized or otherwise secured electronic device is to place the device in a radiofrequency shielded container, essentially a faraday cage, to cut off further communication. The radiofrequency shielded container may be a metal box, a metal bag, a metalized fabric bag, or the like. The radiofrequency shielded enclosure is of a size adequate to accommodate the seized electronic device, and is fully closed such that a faraday cage structure surrounds the electronic device, cutting off any further radiofrequency communications.
Once the electronic device has been secured and is shielded from any further communications, it is typically taken to a forensics lab where the device is placed in a radiofrequency shielded room or enclosure to allow a technician to access the data contained in the secured electronic device. The electronic device must therefore move from a radiofrequency shielded enclosure such as a shielded forensics bag to a lab based radiofrequency shielded room or enclosure that will allow a technician access to the secured device. Such transfer is problematic in many ways. There is a risk of corruption of data where a signal accesses or is transmitted from the device during the move from the forensics bag to the shielded room. Evidence tampering is also a concern whenever evidence such as an electronic device is moved from an evidence bag or pouch into another location. In addition, removing the electronic device from the forensics bag or pouch and transferring it to a radiofrequency tight lab setting is also labor intensive and prone to delays and personnel issues. To complicate matters, providing cabling from a radiofrequency tight forensics pouch or bag to the outside world creates a signal path where a radiofrequency signal can traverse. Even more difficult is the operation of the electronic device within the radiofrequency tight forensics pouch. While windows or shielded features may allow a technician to push buttons on the electronic device, the proliferation of touch screen displays creates an even bigger challenge to operating the electronic device within the radiofrequency tight forensics pouch.
There heretofore has been no known way to allow a technician to access and operate many of the configurations of electronic devices currently on the market in the originally secured forensics bag or pouch, and further have the capability to transfer data from the electronic device to another media or device for storage and analysis purposes. Touch screen displays and interfaces have been particularly challenging to operate within a forensics bag or pouch.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic enclosure that is compact and easily portable and allows access and operation of the device while contained in the enclosure. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic enclosure that is portable and allows touch screen tactile control of the electronic device while contained in the enclosure. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic enclosure that is portable and allows for interfacing connections to the device while contained in the enclosure. It is another object of the present to invention to provide an electromagnetic enclosure that is portable and provides filtered interface connections to allow radiofrequency shielded connections to the device while contained in the enclosure. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic enclosure that is portable and has an interior frame for touch screen operation that can be rolled up or compressed for storage along with the electromagnetic enclosure.